Teen Titans: Night
by MaskedWriter23
Summary: It's a rainy night in Jump City when the Titans receive a mysterious visitor.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! So this is my first ever fan fiction! This idea's been in my head forever and I just needed to share it! In this prologue, I'll be cutting between the Titans and the mysterious visitor. To know which is which, the Titans parts are written in a normal font whereas the visitor parts are written in Italics. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

It's a rainy night in Jump City. At Titans Tower, our group is found by the living room table, chilling out, eating pizza and daring each other. "Dude, twenty bucks says Cy can swallow 6 slices whole!" Beast Boy exclaims.

_Outside, a shadowy figure approaches the tower._

" I shall bet 5 grubfars that he can not!"Starfire said , placing her bet.

_Back outside, the figure sneaks inside very silently through one of the windows._

"How much you wanna bet, Rae?" BB asks.

_From the basement,the figure floats down slowly, without making a single noise._ _Suddenly, a security camera is seen looking around. The figure quickly rushes behind a crate, looking merely like a blur as it does._

"If you want to ruin your intestines,fine, but leave me out of it." Raven responds with a dismissive attitude.

_Narrowing it's piercing, white eyes, it pulls out a decrypter and shuts the camera down._

"How 'bout you, Rob, what do you bet?" BB inquires.

_The figure is parkouring up the tower, disabling any security measure it finds. It moves quickly and silently, like a ninja, appearing a blur as it moves from one wall to the next._

_"__Twenty that he can." Robin responds. The figure stops at it's final challenge: the fuse box. This one (built by Cyborg) is very high-tech._

"You seriously want to join this stupid bet?" Raven asks.

_The figure opens the fuse box._

"I'm just a little curious." Robin responds with a smirk.

_Looking at the wires, the figure pulls out a small pair of cutters._

"Alright y'all, get ready to…" Cyborg started before all the lights went out."...watch the magic?" Cyborg finished. Using a star bolt, Starfire lights up the room. Cyborg opens the fuse box to find the wire's been cut. "Aw man! Why do intruders always mess with my tech? Hold on guys." Cyborg exclaims as he starts fixing the wire. From behind him, the figure is hanging upside-down from the ceiling, white eyes glaring at Cy. As quickly as it arrives, it disappears. Back to the other Titans, they keep searching for intruders when Cyborg shouts "Okay! Almost done! Just need to-AAAAGGGGHHHH!" The sudden scream alerts the other Titans to rush to his location. "Cyborg!" Robin yells out before gasping. Cyborg's been shut down! Using the communicator, Robin informs the others. "Titans! Our mystery guest just shut down Cyborg! Keep your eyes peeled! They could be anywhere!" Back to Beast Boy, he's in the form of a wolf, sniffing for the intruder. Behind him, on the fridge, is the figure, who vanishes in the blink of an eye. BB turns his head to that spot and growls as the figure rises up menacingly behind him. He then whimpers. The group then hears BB scream. Robin, Starfire and Raven rush to the location to find Beast Boy in a net that can contain his animal forms. "Beast Boy! Stay there! We're onto whoever this is!" Robin informs him. "Uh, dude, where am I gonna go in this?" he asks, a little peeved. "Raven, are you sure you're not scared like last time?" he asks "No." she responds. "This is something else." All of a sudden, a strange gas emits into the room, knocking out Starfire. "Starfire!" Robin yells out before gritting his teeth. "Raven, try to track them using astral projection." "On it." Raven tells him before a shadowy raven rises out of her and begins searching. Suddenly, sonic weaponry lands on the floor next to her, emitting a high-pitched wail. The noise disrupts her ability to focus, causing the shadowy raven to go back inside her. She covers her ears and groans as the figure rises behind her and administers a sedative, knocking her out. The figure then advances on Robin. Robin backs away in terror until his back hits something. The auxiliary power flipped the switch and the lights turned back on and he faces the intruder. His birdarangs are out,ready to fight but then gasps at what he sees before him.

(Teen Titans Opening Plays)

**AAAANNNDDD, cliffhanger! I'll try to upload whenever I can. Until then, have a great day! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend

**Hey Guys! Back for another chapter. Now we find out the identity of the intruder.**

**Chapter 2: The Legend**

The figure before Robin is 6 feet, 11 inches tall. He's wearing a cowl with long, pointy ears. His eyes project intensity,the kind that would make nearly anyone back down. He has boots and gloves with long spikes protruding from rest of his body is grey with a yellow utility belt. The long, scalloped cape behind him is billowing , making him look like a creature of the night. On his chest is a black bat symbol surrounded by yellow. Robin's expression of shock quickly turns to anger.

"YOU! How dare you track me down, break into our home and knock out my friends!" Robin yells at him. " I should run you out of this tower myself!" The man in the batsuit merely rolls his eyes and walks toward the computer."Hey! What about my friends?!" "They'll be fine. The sedatives and knockout gasses are only temporary. I need to use your computer." the man responds.

Robin sighs very loudly and walks over to BB. Robin uses his birdarang to free Beast Boy from the net. "Dude." Beast Boy says, a awestruck look on his face. "Is that…" "Yes." Robin sighed. "That's Batman." Beast Boy's look of awe instantly turns into one of and rushes over to Bats. "Uh, excuse me?Mr. Batman Sir?" Batman looks over at Beast Boy, head moving in an owl-like fashion, eyebrow raised at BB. "I..I...I'm Beast Boy. I h-have to say, it's a real honor to meet you! And...uh…" "I don't have time for chat. Please leave me alone." Batman responds in an uninterested fashion. Beast Boy walks away, geeking out. "Batman talked to me!" he keeps repeating to himself in disbelief.

Robin glares at Batman while he works on whatever it is, when he hears groaning. He looks over to see Starfire and Raven waking up. They both look over to see Bats working on the computer. "Robin, who is the man dressed in black at our computer?" Starfire asked. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "This would be my old mentor, Batman. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. At least I don't think." Robin replied, saying the last part snidely."Raven, please go help Cyborg." She nods. Before Raven leaves to wake Cyborg, she turns to Batman and says "Nice costume." Bats nods in response. While they wait for Cy, Rob, Star and BB watch Bats work, he's clearly struggling to hack into the system. Beast Boy snaps a pic with his phone, to always treasure the memory. Star, meanwhile, notices Robin's discomfort."Robin?" she asks, concerned. "Is everything alright? You said he was not dangerous?" "No, but we don't exactly see eye to eye these days." he replied. "But, he was the one who trained you." She reminded him. "He must have come here for a reason."

When Raven and Cyborg enter the living room, Cy is clearly steamed. "Yo, when i meet the one who shut me down, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up their…" Cy said before trailing off. Batman looks over at him,says "Mr. Stone." and shakes his hand. "How do you know my name?" Cy smirks and tells him " Your father and I worked together in the past." Batman asks him if he can let him use his computer. Cyborg looks over to Robin who begrudgingly nods. Cy logs him in and Bats looks at the Titans's files but he evidently hasn't found what he was searching for. "I couldn't find anything. Robin, I need you to come back to Gotham with me." "Oh no! I want to know why you're here and what you were doing" Batman sighs, realizing he'll need answers. "There's been a series of crimes in Gotham City. The perpetrator's been leaving weird symbols at the crime scenes. I've never seen them before and neither has anyone else I know. I thought you might have the answers, but apparently not. I..''Batman said before pausing. "...I don't think I can do this without your help." "And you knocked out my teammates, why?" Robin asked. "I wanted to test their skills to see if they could help. Evidently, they won't be able to." "I'm not going unless they do. '' Rob retorts. "They're unprepared for Gotham or what's there. I can't risk…" Bats began to argue before Robin cut him off. "We've dealt with our own fair share of deadly situations. They either come with us or I stay here." Batman sighs deeply, relenting. "Fine." Beast Boy reacted with joy, racing toward his room. "I'll get packed" he shouted from the hall. By the look on Batman's face, he was regretting this already.

**3 Minutes Later**

The Titans regrouped with Batman on the roof of the tower. Beast Boy had a full suitcase. Robin still watched Batman with a distrustful glare. Bats pressed a button on a remote in his utility belt and the Bat-jet rose up to the roof. When Cyborg lays eyes on the Bat-jet, he falls in love, hearts in his eyes. The Plexiglas bubble window opens. Cyborg and Beast Boy rush into the back seat and buckle up. Cy and BB look all over the inside of the jet, clearly having the time of their turn around to see Batman in their faces, jumping back and yelping in surprise."Don't. Touch. Anything." he tells them with emphasis, teeth gritted. They both nod their heads very rapidly, obviously "I could get used to working with this guy." Raven said, a smirk evident on her face as she gets in. Starfire starts to float in but notices Robin's apprehensiveness. "Robin?" she asks. "Are you coming?" He looks over to Batman, who looked expectantly at him to get in. He relents and sits in the copilot seat, clearly not happy. The Bat-jet then takes off, heading straight to Gotham City.

**So, yeah, this is gonna be a Batman/Titans team-up story! But, with much more ****interesting**** stuff on the way. Please review!**


End file.
